1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus containing device which contains a medical apparatus that incorporates a magnet, to a discarding device, and to a method of use of a medical apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus containing device which contains a capsule medical apparatus that incorporates a magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capsule-type endoscope is generally known, which is ingested by a subject who is an examined body and which observes (examines) the inside of a tubular organ in the body, for instance, the inside (body cavity) of the organ such as the esophagus, stomach or small intestine. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-255174 (patent document 1) discloses a capsule-type endoscope of a magnetic guidance type in which a capsule-type endoscope is guided in a desired direction to a desired position in the body by a magnetic guidance system which generates a magnetic field.
The pamphlet of International Publication 01/35813 (patent document 2) discloses a structure wherein a package for controlling the driving of a capsule endoscope is provided, and the capsule endoscope is contained in this package. A reed switch, which is turned on/off by an external magnetic field, is included in the capsule endoscope. A permanent magnet, which supplies the external magnetic field, is included in the package. Specifically, the reed switch, which is included in the capsule endoscope, is configured to be kept in the OFF state in an environment in which a magnetic field of a predetermined strength or more is applied, and to be turned on when the intensity of the external magnetic field lowers. Thus, in the state in which the capsule endoscope is contained in the package, the capsule endoscope is not driven. When the capsule endoscope is to be ingested, the capsule endoscope is taken out of the package. Thereby, the capsule endoscope is isolated from the permanent magnet and becomes free from the influence of the magnetic force. Thus, the driving of the capsule endoscope is started. With this structure, in the state in which the capsule endoscope is contained in the package, the driving of the capsule endoscope is prevented. After the capsule endoscope is taken out of the package, capture of an image by an image pickup function of the capsule endoscope and transmission of an image signal by a wireless function are performed.